Dark World
Dark World is the twenty-third episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on September 24, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary Grasshop disguises himself as a woman, believing he'll be able to sneak into Castle Arachna to steal the Oracle Keys. The plan, like most of Grasshop's, goes awry and the Invectid is soon dismissed by from the Big Four. Plot Buguese stands alone, questioning to no one in particular why it is that the light never reaches the place where the Invectids live. Meanwhile, Mantid continues with his plans to acquire the Oracle Keys. He’s going to need Aqune’s power. Meanwhile, Aqune is busy praying to the Oracle with Portia at her side. Portia is concerned about Aqune's health, but she tells her spider that there’s nothing to worry about. Beerain, watching her from above and notes to herself that she does not like being reliant on her power. Though like Buguese, she to wants their land's lost beauty to return. Grasshop meanwhile is disguised as a human while trying to get into Arachna Castle in his latest attempt to capture the key. It backfires, as Hunter and Corona discover right away who he is. They quickly transform and defeat him. Grasshop returns to Castle Mantid in dismay. He’s bothered even more so when both Buguese and Beerain bring up the fact that he failed to retrieve the Oracle Key. In the mean time, Mantid goes to the crystal orb in his chamber, but for some reason struggles to do so, seemingly exhausted. However, the light it emits rejuvenates him. Both Aqune and Corona sense the Oracle reacting to this. Grasshop decides to go home, visiting his two children. They’re excited to see him and want to know about his battles against the Spider Riders. Grasshop brags about himself and claims he's made great victories for them, but his wife thinks differently. Feeling even more upset, Grasshop goes off to sit and sulk alone. Back at Castle Mantid, Buguese calls Aqune and tells her they are leaving the fortress. Unsure of what he wants, she goes with him. Once they reach their destination, Buguese explains that their world was once green and full of life. However, the Oracle took their sun away. The sun now only shines where the humans live. He doesn’t understand why the humans can have the sunlight but not the Invectids. He grabs Aqune, telling her that she and the powers she posses are the solution. Aqune agrees to assist, but only after Buguese places a new mask on her. During this time, Beerain, Grasshop and Stags all think about their individual interests. Trivia In the episode Background English dub changes * In the original japanese version of the episode. Mantid, is seen keeping a young woman named Loraine in a closet. This was edited out of the Canadian and American dub release. Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Mantid *Buguese *Grasshop *Beerain *Stags *Aqune Quotes *"AHHH! Oh my! It's Hunter Steele, the handsome Spider Rider! I am just a harmless adorable village girl who is your biggest fan. Wont you please let me see your famous Oracle Key, my darling? I have a big poster of you up in my room and I kiss it every night!"- Grasshop uses a rather poor disguise in another attempt to capture the Oracle Key. *"I can't believe you'd do this to your biggest fan! And my dress is ruined!"- Grasshop seems to have gotten a little to much into character. *"Did you bring us anything?" "Of course I did, who wants regurgitated maggots?" "Yum!" "Daddy, your the best!" :—'Grasshop' knows just how to please his kids. *"Soon, soon I will have the power to take what is rightfully ours. To take possession of the fertile land which holds the key for our future survival. I shall not fail." "Soon, soon I will get my revenge. I will crush the Spider Riders beneath my heel. I will teach them, to bow down to the awesome power of Grasshop. The Oracle Keys will be mine." "Soon, soon I will prove myself worthy to our great Mantid. With my legions behind me I will claim the Inner World for the greater glory of the Invectid state." "Soon, soon my sweet Spirit Oracle you will have to surrender yourself to me without reservation! And on that day we will complete the job you started. We will build a paradise worthy of my greatness! But until then, we will both have to be patient... that you will never know my secret." :—The "Big Four" muddle over their plans for the future. While Mantid speaks to an unknown figure in the shadows. Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links References External Links Category:Episodes